


За Кем-сугом

by essilt, fandom_History_P_2020



Series: Княжна [1]
Category: 17th Century CE RPF, Historical RPF
Genre: Drama, Gen
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-12
Updated: 2020-07-12
Packaged: 2021-03-05 01:21:35
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 688
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25225996
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/essilt/pseuds/essilt, https://archiveofourown.org/users/fandom_History_P_2020/pseuds/fandom_History_P_2020
Summary: Нигде степь не пахнет, как дома.
Series: Княжна [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1938760
Kudos: 10
Collections: fandom_History_P_2020_драбблы_и_мини_G_PG13





	За Кем-сугом

**Author's Note:**

> Абакай Пахта — полулегендарная хакасская княжна, похищенная во время набега передового отряда принца Хун Тайчжи на енисейские степи. В Хакасии считается образцом беззаветной любви к родине, намек на сомнительное согласие.
> 
> Хара-моолы — черные монголы  
> Кем-суг — хакасское название Енисея  
> Кёнь-тах и Сух-тах — современные Куня и Суханиха, образующие ворота Енисея  
> Сегедек — хакасская безрукавка  
> Изых — особенное жертвенное животное, которое не убивали, но богато украшали и посвящали духам, а затем отпускали в стадо. Считалось, что это привлечет на весь скот благословение духов  
> Богдыхан — великий хан, царь царей

Дрожит сухая степь под тысячей копыт: хара-моолы наводняют долину, как река в весеннем разливе; мчат, дробя подковами траву и каменистую почву, и под небом, далеко обгоняя всадников, ползет черная пыль.

— Беги! — сквозь кашель кричит мать, со всей силы толкает ее прочь. — Спасайся!

Блещут богатая сбруя и бронзовые стремена, словно всадник не устроил набег, а явился на свадьбу самым желанным гостем.

Абакай Пахта открывает глаза.

Над ней ворсяной потолок юрты. За решетчатым кругом, венчающим купол, — яркое, чистое утреннее небо.

Спят ее сыновья, схожие, словно близнецы: во сне их объятия крепки, но едва проснутся — затеют драку за лучшее место, за первую чашу свежего кумыса, за первый поцелуй матери. Спит ее муж, богдыхан Хун Тайчжи.

Абакай неслышно скользит из постели, надевает вышитую крупным узором шелковую рубашку и сегедек, обтянутый парчой. За дверью ей кланяются стражники.

Рябь катится поверх травяного моря за Кем-сугом — так дышит земля, учили старшие. Тени плывут по Кем-сугу, длинные тучи лежат поперек него, будто мосты. Круты берега у врат его, где расступаются Кёнь-тах и Сух-тах, давая путь отцу степей в долину. На памяти Абакай степь давно не была так хороша: обычно солнце выпивает зелень еще до начала лета.

Абакай склоняется, обрывает молодую полынь и чабрец, растирает между пальцами, пробует языком горький сок, подносит ладони к лицу. Дышит. Нигде степь не пахнет, как дома, а дом — за Кем-сугом, только перебеги по одному из мостов, возведенных тучами...

Семь лет ей казалось — до того истосковалось сердце по родным краям, что живого места нет.

Вот теперь оно болит так, что Абакай даже плакать не может. Будто рогатину всадили в грудь.

За Кем-сугом степь словно отлили из золота и бронзы; давно исцелились ожоги, оставленные моолами. Как челнок сквозь нити основы, проскальзывает в ковыле темная синева незабудок. Щербатый гребень растянут над перевалом. Сорок зубьев выбили ветра на его вершине — Абакай перечисляет, начиная от берега. Простор видит она на родном берегу Кем-суга и тюрьму там, где стоят юрты воинов ее мужа.

Летом отраженное в Кем-суге небо прозрачно, как стекло, между красных камней на дне нежится песок. Два сапсана плывут под облаками, подставляют ветру то одно, то другое крыло.

Абакай слышит, как за спиной кричат дети, слышит суровый оклик — богдыхан осаживает их.

Сыновей своих Абакай любит. Хун Тайчжи она так и не полюбила.

— Что у него с крылом, мама? — Кок-Хас — младший, любознательный и верткий, тут как тут — дергает за полу сегедека, тычет в парящего над головой сапсана: у того вырвано полкрыла перьев.

В шутку Абакай мажет сына по лицу испачканными травяным соком пальцами, и Кок-Тас кривится и гневно трет щеки.

— Бился с кем-то, — говорит Абакай.

— Одолел врага?

— Если жив и смотрит за нами, значит, одолел.

— Я буду биться, когда вырасту! — объявляет Ах-Тас — старший, и поджатые губы его становятся тонкими и твердыми, совсем как у отца. — С любым, кого ты укажешь, отец! И тоже одолею врага!

— Еще как будешь, сын мой, — отвечает богдыхан. — Добрая теперь степь. Наши кони и бараны будут сыты. Я велю нарядить изыхов... Ведь ты не немая, Абакай. Ты говоришь с нашими сыновьями и со своими рабынями. Я до будущего лета отложил поход к Великой Стене, только чтобы ты взглянула на родные края и улыбнулась.

Покорил он все земли, в какие пришел, только женщина не хочет ему покориться, хоть разделяет с ним ложе, а ведь он отдалил ради нее всех наложниц и возвысил ее над другими женами, а рожденных ею сыновей ценит превыше всех сокровищ.

Абакай надеется, что его гордость ранена.

— Мама, мама, а у сокола еще отрастет крыло? — снова Кок-Хас.

— Нет, сынок. Это его боевые шрамы. Он носит их с честью.

— Хочу получить много шрамов в битве! В любой, какую ты укажешь, отец! Я буду носить их с честью!

— Еще как будешь, сын мой, — говорит богдыхан за спиной Абакай.

— У меня будет больше шрамов! — кричит Ах-Тас.

— Нет, у меня! — не уступает Кок-Тас.

Сердце у Абакай бьется в груди тяжко и громко, как молот о гонг. Не порадовать привез ее сюда богдыхан, а призвать к покорности. Придет время, и двух всадников с бронзовыми стременами пошлет вместо себя поджигать селения по ту сторону Кем-суга…

Проснись, напевает полынь. Проснись, скрежещут Сорок зубьев.

Ледяные воды Кем-суга не щадят ее сыновей, волокут их по порогам, швыряют на коряги. Абакай сердцем слышит их крики. За спиной плещет травяное море.


End file.
